Hermione's Endless Options
by SaiyukiJ
Summary: Eight relationships with Hermione that could have been, one that was, and one that should have been. Will update as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to everyone reading this story, and a big THANK YOU! I love Hermione, she is my favorite female character in Harry Potter (male being Fred Weasley). I love how people ship Hermione with different people and how J.K. Rowling herself was originally going to have her with Fred, ended her up with Ron, and now said she should have had Hermione marry Harry. The possibilities of the Hermione ship are endless, so this is my attempt at shipping her with several different characters. None of these snippets are related to one another, merely a way that the relationship could have started. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

 **Endless Options**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Option 1- George and Fred**

Fred and George decided to leave the Yule Ball early in order to follow Neville Longbottom, the fourth year twit that had dared to ask out their sister. They both came to a stop when they saw Hermione, Ron's friend, crying on the stairwell.

Fred for some reason was incredibly bothered by the display, wanting nothing more than to go over and hug the sad girl. George had a similar reaction, however he wanted to pummel whoever made her cry and then hug her.

They sat on either side of her and gently patted her back. She jerked her head up in surprise and fear but calmed down once she saw who it was.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Who made you cry?" George asked right after.

"I had a fight with Ron," she whispered. Throat hoarse from sobbing. "He was upset because I came to the Yule Ball with Viktor, but he didn't even bother to ask me. I don't understand what I did wrong."

Fred and George sighed, their brother Ron had a terrible problem with jealousy and it often caused him to behave like an arrogant prat. The hugged Hermione between them Fred noticed how she smelled like lilacs and George noticed how soft the skin on her arms was. They made eye contact and smiled, why had they never noticed Hermione Granger?

Fred reasoned that it was because she was a fourth year and George reasoned it was because they thought of her as Ron's friend. Both of them noted that she was very pretty this close up, this being the first time they had been this close, and her big eyes reminded them of chocolate from honey dukes.

Hermione whipped her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked at both Fred and George and smiled, each of the twins took a hand and walked her to the common room.

"It's alright Hermione," Fred told her in his most comforting tone.

"Ron's always been a twit," George smirked at her in his most comforting way.

"Thank you Fred, and you as well George." She told them with a smile and made her way up to her dormitory.

She didn't say anything at all to the twins when the next day Ron's food kept exploding in his face at breakfast, just shared a knowing smile.

They didn't say anything when she sat next to them in the common room to study and spent the entire time laughing at their jokes.

She didn't say anything when they started showing up in the library to walk her to the dining hall.

They didn't say anything when she stopped sitting with Viktor in the library and sat at a table closer to the entrance, so that she could spot them sooner.

She didn't say anything when they each held her hand in the hall way on the way to her classes.

They didn't say anything when she started hugging them each before going into the class room.

Not one of the three of them said anything when late one night, when everyone else had gone to bed, she pulled them close and they kissed her thoroughly.

 **Option 2- Neville**

Neville had automatically forgiven Hermione for casting a petrificus totalus on him during their first year. He wasn't sure why at the time but he had felt drawn to her since then and he couldn't help but forgive her for that and for turning him down for the Yule Ball. He wasn't stupid, he knew that people at school made fun of him, thought he was weak and picked on him. He knew Hermione probably held the same opinion of him even if she was too kind to be cruel to him.

That was part of the reason he joined Dumbledore's Army, to change everyone's-including Hermione's opinion of him. The biggest reason he joined was to get stronger, so that one day he could avenge his parent's.

Neville watched as Hermione and Ron faced each other in a mock duel, and he watched as Hermione threw a spell at Ron that sent him flying. He liked Ron fine enough but that sent him into a laughing fit. Neville wasn't the only one, the whole of the army was laughing- except Ron who had turned an impressive shade of red.

Ron jumped up and stormed to the side next to Harry, who attempted to get his own laughter under control and comfort his friend. Hermione tried to go talk to Ron as well but he brushed her off and went to stand next to the twins.

Neville felt a pang of sympathy as he saw Hermione's face drop because of Ron's brush off, Harry patted her shoulder and said something to her and she gave him a small smile.

Harry told everyone that practice was over and everyone started leaving for the day. Ron walked up to Harry and Hermione and said something to Harry. Harry took off after Cho Chang. Ron confronted Hermione angrily and she was silent for only a moment before going after him as well.

Neville slowly made his way closer, interested to hear what was being said without seeming like he was eaves dropping.

"-as really embarrassing 'Mione. Now everyone is going to tear the mickey out of me for being beat by a girl-"

"It shouldn't matter that I'm a girl Ron, I beat you fair and square."

"I was going easy on you."

"The hell you were Ronald, I've tolerated enough of this. I'm not going to hold back just because you can't beat me in a duel. Next time challenge someone you can actually win against if you're going to be such a sore loser."

Ron stormed off mumbling about stubborn witches and being a powerful enough wizard. Hermione was visibly upset by the confrontation.

"I think you were brilliant. I wouldn't mind if you beat me." Neville said to her.

Hermione jumped and turned to face Neville, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"That's Ron for you, too concerned with what other people think and thinking too much of himself." She replied.

"I thought you and he were-"Neville hinted.

"Oh! Oh, no. I thought maybe at the beginning of this year, especially after the way he reacted to Viktor taking me to the Yule Ball, but no we just aren't there. To be honest I'm not sure we will ever be there." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Perhaps it's for the best." She said after a moment of silence. "I was really impressed with the way you conjured a patronous so quickly. I tried once in third year but couldn't do it."

Neville blushed and looked at his shoes.

"You can certainly do it now." He replied.

"Yes I guess I can, an otter of all things" She laughed.

"Do you think you could help me with the spell you just did?" He asked her, looking back up at her.

"Of course, do you want to try now?"

They spent the rest of the day in the room of requirement until dinner. Neville still had a hard time with the spell, but they promised to keep trying.

After each Dumbledore's army session the two would spend a couple of hours trying to get the spell right. In that time Hermione and Neville got closer, noticeably so to those around them.

In the end it was Ron of all people who began to subtly drop hints to Hermione about her own feelings for Neville.

It was Ron of all people who convinced everyone to partner up a certain way for duels in Dumbledore's Army.

It was Ron of all people who not so subtly dropped hints to Neville about Hermione's feelings for him.

It was Ron of all people who purposely left a seat open next to Hermione in the Great hall during dinner night after night.

And it was Ron of all people who smiled like an idiot when Hermione woke up in the infirmary, after the battle at the ministry, and Neville kissed her hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good Morning Everyone! I hope you are all having a smashing summer. I just want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate the feels. I hope to have the next couple of chapters up soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

 **Endless Options**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Option 3- Charlie**

Hermione ran back into Burrow, grateful to be somewhere that felt like home after the ordeal at the quidditch world cup. Hermione had never seen such an ordeal in her short 14 years on this earth. She was immediately grabbed by Mrs. Weasley and crushed to the woman's chest in a tight hug. She could feel Mrs. Weasley shaking with fear. She hugged her tightly back and only let go when Ron and Harry came in so that Mrs. Weasley could go to them as well.

When Mrs. Weasley had moved on to Mr. Weasley Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron in a hug of her own. The three of them stood there in the middle of the Weasley kitchen, shaking slightly due to the fear that was now seeping in now that the adrenalin had worn off. Ron was the first to let go, he was always uncomfortable with public displays of affection, and settled for gripping her elbow with his hand and Harry let go only to interlock his hand with hers.

Hermione was in and out of it, listening to everyone else talk and only interjecting every now and then. Mrs. Weasley finished healing everyone's injuries and then suggested that everyone get some sleep. Hermione followed Ginny to her room and both girls laid down, neither in the mood to talk. Hermione stared up at the ceiling and knew that Ginny had fallen asleep when she heard the younger girl's soft snores.

It felt like hours had passed before Hermione finally decided to shut her eyes, she was bombarded with images of muggles hanging upside down over a group of masked wizards. Draco Malfoys voice telling them to get out of there lest the same happen to her. She dreamt of herself floating over a group of anonymous masked faces, and terror permeated her entire being. She woke in a cold sweat and shuddering breaths.

Quietly she tip toed out of bed and down stairs, to restless to remain laying there. She thought perhaps she could read a little to put her mind at ease. She picked up a book off of the table beside the sofa, no bothering to look at the title- just needing something, anything to take her mind off of her thoughts. She sat down on the couch and opened the book, _Hungarian Horntails and other temperamental creatures._

"That book is one of my favorites." She heard to the right of her and whipped her head around to see Charlie Weasley walking out of the kitchen, one of Mrs. Weasleys biscuits in hand. He sat on the sofa beside her but kept a respectable distance between them.

"Can't sleep?" He inquired, one of his thick copper eyebrows arching up.

"No, you couldn't either?" She whispered, not wanting to alert any of the other Weasleys.

"No, I'm too riled up after fighting off death eaters. I'll take a little while to settle back down, I get the same feeling when a dragon shoots a big flame too close to my head." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I just grabbed the first book I found. Is it yours, do you mind?" She asked suddenly aware of what he had said when he first came in.

"Its fine, an honor actually to have 'the brightest witch of her age' reading my favorite book." He said with good humor and a wink.

Hermione felt her face heat up and ducked her head back to the book, they were silent for a few moments. She read the first few lines while Charlie chewed a bite of biscuit. She had never been one on one with any of the Weasleys other than Ginny and Ron. She was suddenly quit nervous, aware that Ron himself had not thought much of her when they first met and Ginny was always paired with her because she was a girl. She often worried at first that the only reason Ron hung around her was because of Harry but felt that after second year and the basilisk incident that he genuinely cared for her as a friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. She looked at him and saw he was watching her, brown eye filled with concern.

"Oh, just a nightmare I guess. Watching those poor people…" she trailed off.

"It was a horrible sight." He agree.

"Draco Malfoy seemed to think I was next. I just don't understand why they hate us so much." She whispered.

"Us?"

"Muggle borns."

"Oh…Its ignorance." He told her firmly. "Somehow they think that muggle borns dilute the blood line and are weak in comparison to a pure blood. They are wrong, Ron and Ginny both have told me a little about you; and anyone referred to by some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world as the 'brightest witch of her age' can't be considered weak."

"Won't lie, death eaters are still out there and there is probably a reason for that, I'm sure we will all find out in time but you'll be okay." He told her comfortingly.

Hermione looked at Charlie and saw warmth in his big eyes, she felt a little chill run through her but was too young to fully understand what it meant at the time. She and Charlie had a total of two more one on one conversations before she left with Ron and Harry for Hogwarts.

It wasn't until the day she unpacked her suitcase in her dormitory that she found Charlie's copy of Hungarian _Horntails and other temperamental creatures_ sitting on top of her clothes.

It wasn't until the just before the Yule Ball that she found the time to finish the book and write a letter to Charlie, thanking him for the use of it.

It wasn't until she received a letter from him in reply that she discovered it was okay to write him more letters and that he wanted to get to know her.

It wasn't until the end of her fifth year, and several exchanged letters later, that she felt the chill run through her again and understood what it was.

It wasn't until she received a letter from a very worried Charlie during her sixth year that she realized there was a possibility he felt the chill too.

It wasn't until Bill and Fleur's wedding that she finally worked up the courage to do something about it and kissed him before the service started.

It wasn't until after the battle of Hogwarts, when they were all standing in the great hall that she discovered the little chill had developed into full blown love.

It wasn't until he looked at her during the celebration of Voldemort's defeat that she realized he loved her too.

 **Option 4- Percy**

Hermione couldn't help but feel happy, despite Harry's overwhelming sadness and anger, that she was made a prefect. She had worked very hard to get where she was and was a little angry at Harry himself for putting a damper on this exciting moment in her life. Though she did agree with Harry that he should have been made prefect over Ron. However, she reasoned that Dumbledore had his reasons and ultimately it was a decision made to protect Harry.

She looked at her letter from Dumbledore and smiled, it was okay to smile when she was by herself. She put the letter in with her suitcase and slid it under her temporary bed. She was about to go find Harry and Ron when she heard a tapping on the window. She saw a very official looking owl tapping the glass with its black beak.

She opened the window and took the letter from its leg, giving it a treat before it flew away. She saw a ministry seal on it and was a bit worried, quickly she tore it open and read through. To her great surprise it was from Percy, the lost Weasley.

He wanted to congratulate her, even though she was Ron's friend he had known her for the past four years, and was grateful that she was there to provide a good example for his sister Ginny and having a good influence on Ron. As Ron was made a prefect himself, how he knew this Hermione had no idea. Hermione actually thought it was very kind of Percy to take the time to congratulate her, despite the last half of the letter. The last half of the letter talked about being cautious of Dumbledore, and keeping an eye on Harry.

Hermione had always gotten along well with Percy, probably because they both valued order, rules, and doing the best that one can. She had never really thought of him as a friend but was surprised by how affected she was hearing he was no longer speaking to the rest of his family. She had thought he was better than that.

She decided that if he could write her a letter of congratulations, then she could write him one of gratitude. If she happened to include a counter argument to his position on Harry and Dumbledore, he had it coming.

That was how the letters started, she send him a letter of gratitude in response to his own letter. It was followed by a letter from Percy, explaining again his reasoning for believe Dumbledore was a liar out for the Minister's job, which Hermione received the day she left for Hogwarts. Hermione was quite surprised he had responded at all. She responded with a letter explaining that Dumbledore is already considered to be the most powerful wizard that ever was and had no reason to want the Minister's job, which she sent to Percy a couple of weeks after she arrived at Hogwarts.

Things went on like this for weeks, Ron and Harry both wondered who Hermione was writing to and at first she told them it was Viktor Krum. She didn't want Ron to feel bad that Percy was willing to write to her but not his family. He would present his case and she would present hers, they were both respectful and courteous in their arguments.

It wasn't until the middle of the year that Percy started inquiring about little things in his letters; wondering how her year was going, how her friends (his family) were doing, how she herself was doing, and warning her to keep out of trouble.

She herself began inquiring about little things as well; how he enjoyed his job, how he was doing, whether he was seeing anything suspicious.

She was surprised that she thought of him as her friend by that point, as their letters had consisted mostly of debating whether or not Dumbledore was a liar. She realized that she had more fun writing him letters that she did helping Ron or Harry with their homework. He was able to keep up with her on an intellectual level. She didn't hear from him for a while after Mr. Weasley was attacked, and was angry when she learned he didn't go visit. When he finally sent her a letter, he sounded so sad that she immediately got over her anger. He was proud and stubborn but he was also grieving and lonely.

When the battle at the Ministry occurred she saw him for only a moment, standing beside the minister as she stood beside Ron, Harry and Dumbledore lying on the floor as Voldemort disappeared. They briefly made eye contact, each of them had horror reflected in their eyes.

The next letter she received from Percy, at the beginning of her sixth year, was a letter of apology.

The next letter Percy received from Hermione was a letter of forgiveness, at the middle of her sixth year.

The next couple of letter they received from each other were letters of friendship and worry.

The next letter Hermione received from Percy at the end of her sixth year was a letter of condolence for Dumbledore's death.

The next letter Percy received from Hermione was a letter of worry, warning, and grief after Dumbledore's passing.

The next letter Hermione received from Percy was of worry, warning, and sympathy right before Bill's Wedding.

The next letter Hermione wrote to Percy but didn't send was of hope, exhaustion, and affection, while they were on the run destroying horcruxes.

The next letter Percy wrote to Hermione, but it returned when the owl couldn't find her, was of worry, affection, and longing.

The next letters they wrote to each other were when their lips connected at the end of the battle of Hogwarts.


End file.
